


C'est Noël

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: C'est Noël et JM passe la nuit dans le lit de Virgil - en tout bien tout honneur
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne
Kudos: 1
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	C'est Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ploum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/gifts).



> écrit pour l'échange de Noël 2020 sur le thème "Coocooning" pour Ploum, basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

C'est Noël. Jean-Marie le sait parce que ses yeux se sont accommodés de l'obscurité et qu'il peut voir le cadran du réveil sur la table de chevet. Il se demande d'ailleurs quelle utilité a Virgil de cet objet, étant donné qu'il n'arrive jamais à l'heure au petit-déjeuner.  
C'est Noël et Virgil ronfle. Il ne ronfle pas si fort, juste un léger souffle dans l'atmosphère silencieuse de la chambre – ce n'est même pas celle de JM alors il ne va pas se plaindre. Il n'est pas mécontent d'être là.  
Dehors, il neige, et l'aérostat se déplace prudemment, à une allure réduite. C'est calme pour dormir, mais JM est réveillé.  
Il aime se sentir au chaud et à l'abri dans le lit de Virgil. Il aime que leurs pieds se touchent et se réchauffent sous les draps, il aime leur proximité physique et l'abandon dont fait preuve Virgil à dormir ainsi en toute quiétude dans ses bras.  
C'est bon. Comme une tasse de chocolat chaud en hiver.  
Le confort offert par le lit de Virgil est pour le moins modeste : il n'est pas fait pour accueillir deux hommes adultes et JM a été obligé de se tasser contre Virgil pour pouvoir y rester. Mais ça en valait la peine, parce que ce moment-là, cet instant de parfaite sérénité et de chaleur, c'était bien plus confortable que la douceur du plus riche des matelas.  
C'est Noël. JM écarte délicatement une boucle de cheveux qui retombe sur l'oreille de Virgil. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, il dort si profondément, et sans la moindre trace d'inquiétude, s'en est désarçonnant. Il est vulnérable ainsi et c'est un magnifique cadeau que la confiance qu'il accorde à Jean-Marie de lui permettre de voir ça.  
Alors JM, il prie un peu pour qu'au prochain Noël, il puisse profiter d'un moment similaire, où Virgil dort la tête posée sur sa poitrine, un bras sur sa hanche, et les pieds blottit contre les siens.


End file.
